1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode pad for mounting an electronic component and a structure for mounting an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrode pad is formed on a circuit board by using a material such as a metal. An electronic component, such as an optical device or an electronic device such as a capacitor, may be driven by an electric signal applied to the electronic component through the electrode pad, and an electric signal amplified or detected by the electronic component may be transmitted to an external device through the electrode pad. FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a four-terminal electrode pad of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the electrode pad is formed on a circuit board 101 and has a four-terminal structure configured by first to fourth electrode parts 102 to 105. The electrode pad having a four-terminal structure can be used for mounting an electronic component having four outer electrodes. FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating an electronic component mounted on the electrode pad of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the electronic component (four-terminal electronic component) includes a main body 201, and four outer electrodes 202 to 205 formed at the main body 201. The four outer electrodes 202 to 205 are connected to the corresponding first to fourth electrode parts 102 to 105, respectively.
In FIG. 2, the electronic component is in contact with the third and fourth electrode parts 104 and 105 by a length (B) of about 250 μm, and a mounting margin (D−T) of about 100 μm is necessary. Although the electrode pad can be finely patterned, the gap (G) between the first to fourth electrode parts 102 to 105 should be at least about 50 μm. Thus, an interval between neighboring outer electrodes of the electronic component (for example, a length (A) from an edge of the main body 201 to the first outer electrode 202) is about 350 μm (B+G+(D−T)/2)
That is, when an electronic component is mounted on a circuit board using an electrode pad, the size or gap between outer electrodes of the electronic component is limited not only by the structure of the electronic component but also by the structure of the electrode pad.